


Ask The BerryMare Family

by X_Blueberry_Sans_X



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Askbox Fic, F/M, Gay, Headcannon Characters, How Do I Tag, M/M, Swap Papyrus is an ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-05-28 06:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15042647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_Blueberry_Sans_X/pseuds/X_Blueberry_Sans_X
Summary: Admin: The bois I know, Headcannon versions of Blueberry and Nightmare are here to ask ur questions about there crazy relationshipThings to know:-Blue doesn't speak to his papyrus and ISNT INNOCENT-They are engaged.-They have a 5 month old Baby Girl named Dusk-Nightmare is not a destroyer anymore





	1. Intro

Admin- Ladies and gentlemen! Trans and pans! Gays and- ok. ill stop. Anyway, hello you weird people. here we have the ask book! It took a bit of time due to personal reasons, but, its here!

 

Admin- There are some rules. Ill list em out  
1)No NSFW Questions. bad, no sin  
2)No Dares.  
3)No more than 2 questions per comment  
4)Please be patient, me and the person who plays NIght are not in the same state and city.  
5)We can and will ignore questions we do not like/think are NSFW

Admin:More may be added. This is what I can think of. Thank you and ASK AWAY!


	2. First Questions!

**_Isshi007_ ** **_:_ **

 

**_ 1st. Whats your opinion on fresh? _ **

**_ 2nd. BLUE WHY YOU S _ ** **_ O FRIGGIN FLUFFY _ **

 

Night huffed as he read the paper, thinking for a bit before crumpling it and throwing it over his shoulder,

"Fresh is alright, i guess." He shrugged as he talked

Blue tapped his cheek as he thought, shifting slightly as he held a small bundle in his arm,

"I don't..really get what you mean, sorry Human." He smiled nervously and rubbed his neck.

 


End file.
